gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Face
Game Face 'is the ninth episode of season one of ''Glee: The Future of Us. It was written by Freak For Finchel. Plot Summary : ''You can read '''Game Face here. '' Elena is concerned that Shawn may be secretly mad at her for what Tommy said to her, and accidently blurts out 'I love you' in glee club. Tommy pretends that Elena said it to him in order to prevent their relationship from being revealed as fake. Beth continues to talk about Sectionals, where New Directions will be competing against The Dalton Academy Warblers and The Unitards. The Warblers and The Unitards are tough competition, and ND is going to have to work hard to beat them. Tommy tells Elena she has to make a decision between Shawn and her secret. Harlow is upset that Rowan is spending so much time with her boyfriend Gabe instead of working on their duet, especially since Harlow himself has feelings for Rowan, while Gabe is not okay with Rowan singing with Harlow. Shawn reveals to Ben and Teagan that she realized she likes Elena as more than friends, but doesn't want to make a move because she thinks Elena is straight and in love with Tommy. At Sectionals, Robin shows up in hopes of getting into Beth's head. Before ND goes on, Rowan and Gabe get into a fight - Gabe is still upset about Rowan and Harlow singing together, while Rowan saw Gabe cheer from The Warblers. Gabe slaps Rowan, but afterwards he promises to never do it again, and Rowan believes him. When Harlow asks what happened, she lies to him and tells him she fell. Elena decides to tell Shawn her feelings, and Shawn can't believe what has really been going on. They kiss, and Shawn says that she always thought Tommy was gay. Elena finally realizes the truth - that the reason Tommy wanted to be her beard was because he was in love with DJ this whole time. The glee club goes on stage to perform, and in the middle of their first song Beth takes a leap of faith and kisses Josh. New Directions ends up winning Sectionals. On Monday, Elena and Shawn confront Tommy, and tell him that it's time he admit to himself he is gay so he can be happy like they are. The glee club celebrates their win and begins practice for Regionals with a performance of Hall of Fame. Songs Cast Main *'Kaley Cuoco' as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Recurring *'Simon Helberg 'as Aaron Shapiro *'Melissa Rauch 'as Daisy Draper *'Johnny Galecki 'as Josh Norton Guest Stars *'Drew Roy '''as Gabe Maddox Song Covers IWW.png HH.png Diamonds.png CTS.png One.png Trivia *The mid-season hiatus will be after this episode. *This episode was originally titled "Game On". Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Upcoming episodes